Stunts
Stunts are experience-rewarded actions you can utilize on an enemy in Infamous. 21 are included in the game. Air Sticky Bomb *'STUNT:' Air Sticky Bomb is performed by hitting an airborne enemy with a Shock Grenade. *'TIP:' Use Electromagnetic Shockwave to get the enemy in the air then stick them with the Shock Grenade. *'DIFFICULTY:' Hard Air Strike *'STUNT:' An Air Strike is performed by killing an enemy while you are airborne. *'TIP:' The best way to do this is by jumping off a small building or a bus and use a strong attack like the Megawatt Hammer. *'DIFFICULTY:' Challenging *'BONUS TIP': A really easy way to do this is to just find a reaper, jump off normal ground, then start shooting like crazy. Eventually, you will kill him in the air and get the stunt. Blast & Bolt *'STUNT:' Blast & Bolt is performed by launching an enemy, then while they are airborne, taking it down with a lightning bolt. In the "Trish Reaches Out" mission, Zeke refers to this as "The Crippler". *'TIP:' The best way to do this is to use the Electromagnetic Shockwave rank 1 to throw the enemy in the air and then shoot them with the Precision Lightning Bolt. *'DIFFICULTY:' Easy Crowd Control *'STUNT:' Crowd Control is performed by killing 5 enemies at once with one Shock Grenade . *'TIP:' It's a good idea to level up the Shock Grenade to rank 3. Being on Evil Karma makes it easier but good Cole works as well. Find a area with a lot of enemies and throw the Shock Grenade until you get it. An ideal place to do this is the Warren, as you can bring down large packs of Scrap Crabs with a single attack. *'DIFFICULTY:' Hard Crush *'STUNT:' Crush is performed by smashing an enemy with a object. *'TIP:' Do this one by using the Electromagnetic Shockwave on a car to push it into a enemy. *'DIFFICULTY:' Challenging Enviro Take Down *'STUNT:' An environment kill is performed by taking out an enemy using an explosion of a propane tank or vehicle. *'TIP:' Use the Shock Grenade to blow up cars around the enemy. In the Historic District the best spot is a gas station with a enemy on it you just have to blow up the station. *'DIFFICULTY:' Easy Flying Head Shot *'STUNT: '''A Flying Head Shot is performed by shooting an airborne enemy in the head. *'TIP:' Use the Electromagnetic Shockwave rank 1 to throw the enemy in the air and take a shot at his head best done with the Precision lightning bolt. *'DIFFICULTY:' Challenging Flying Melee *'STUNT:' Use melee on an enemy while he is in the air. *'TIP:' Best to use after using Gigawatt Blades to send the opponent in the air, and if they are still alive hit them again. Another way to do this is to find an enemy at the edge of a roof and using a melee combo on him. *'DIFFICULTY:' Challenging Have A Nice Fall *'STUNT:' Have A Nice Fall is performed by knocking 3 enemies off of a building at the same time with one Electromagnetic Shockwave . *'TIP:' This being one of the hardest Stunts to achieve as there are rarely 3 enemies on the same roof. Although this IS possible to perform in the mission "Mysterious Signals". Make sure you have upgraded your Electromagnetic Shockwave , and when you reach the rooftop with many Reapers including ones with riot shields, avoid their bullets and reach their rooftop, once there, move around to herd them into on area and unleash your Electromagnetic Shockwave . IF you have upgraded it it should be powerful and knock at least 3 of them off the roof. It is easy to do this at the first part of the fight on the roof of the tower with Alden, when the first wave of enemies (3 on each side) spawn. Wait until they group and unleash. You can also achieve this stunt in the evil side mission, Night on the Town. *If you have already passed that mission or have finished the game, it would be a good idea to do it in the Neon District, because Reapers are the weakest of enemies, and one fall of a ledge can kill them.you can do that stunt in the mission named "dark water". *'DIFFICULTY:' Very Hard High Fall *'STUNT:' Simply knock an enemy off of a building top to it's death. *'TIP:' Use the Electromagnetic Shockwave to throw a enemy off a building. *'DIFFICULTY:' Easy *'EXP EARNED:' 10xp Insult to Injury *'STUNT:' Insult to Injury is performed by killing an enemy with a Electromagnetic Shockwave or a head shock while a Shock Grenade is stuck to it. *'TIP:' Use a Shock Grenade then Precision lightning bolt to the head to finish the enemy. *'DIFFICULTY:' Challenging *'BONUS TIP': A really easy way to do this is to just stick a scrap crab, then shoot it. Simple. Premature Detonation *'STUNT:' A Premature Detonation is performed by making a "Mad Bomber" enemy explode before they reach you and hurting another enemy with that explosion. *'TIP:' Just shoot a Mad Bomber with any attack other than Melee or the Gigawatt Blades. *'DIFFICULTY:' Easy Ride the Lightning *'STUNT:' Perform an enemy takedown in Precision mode while grinding a rail or wire. *'TIP:' Do this in the neon where you can kill there people in one or two hits. Another strategy is that you can ride back and forth on one part of the rail and use precision but you have to shoot in quick sucession *'DIFFICULTY:' Challenging Right Back At Ya *'STUNT:' Right Back At Ya is performed by causing an enemy to kill itself with its own grenade using the Electromagnetic Shockwave. *'TIP:' In the Historic District is where you do this throw grenades back to the Grenade Bots. Also in the Warren, there are Dust Men who only use Gernade Launcers, giving you plenty of chances. *'DIFFICULTY:' Hard *'BONUS TIP': Go to the neon. Find a reaper, hide behind cover, then when it takes out a grenade, just run towards it. It won't throw very far and all you have to do is just aim at the ground with a shockwave. Splash and Crash *'STUNT:' A Splash and Crash is performed by shooting an enemy with a lightening bolt in the air and then hitting that same enemy with a Thunder Drop. *'TIP:' Make sure you completely upgrade your Thunder Drop attack and then get to a high roof shoot the enemy with Precision lightning bolt while you are jumping off the building and then hit him with Thunder Drop. A strategy is to go on a high building with enemies chasing you. They'll crowd around the base. *'DIFFICULTY:' Challenging Sticky Bomb *'STUNT:' A Sticky Bomb is performed by killing an enemy by sticking a Shock Grenade on them. *'TIP:' Wait until an enemy sits still, or, just launch a whole bunch of them at an enemy or group of enemies. If you are still having trouble (i.e. judging distance etc...) try practicing on civilians. *'DIFFICULTY:' Easy Suspended Sentence *'STUNT:' A Suspended Sentence is performed by hitting an airborne enemy with a Lightning Storm. *'TIP:' This can be done by using Electromagnetic Shockwave (making sure you have the Reverse Magnetism upgrade so they float in the air) then performing a Lightning Storm. *'DIFFICULTY:' Easy Unquenchable Thirst *'STUNT:' Unquenchable Thirst is performed by riding four lines in a row without touching another surface. *'TIP:' This is most easy to do on the train tracks, making sure when you are jumping from one pair of tracks to the next using Static Thrusters to ensure you reach it. The bridge between the Neon and the Warren is also a good place to do this, as there are a bunch of wires extending across the gap. *'DIFFICULTY:' Easy Up Close and Personal *'STUNT:' Up Close and Personal is performed by defeating 5 enemies in a row only with Melee in under 30 seconds. *'TIP: One can still get this bonus while using Gigawatt Blades, as they are considered a Melee attack. Best done in the Neon District because Reapers are the weakest enemies. This can also be done against a large group of Scrab Crabs but they try to flee after you kill some. ' *'DIFFICULTY:' Challenging Whack-A-Mole *'STUNT:' Whack-A-Mole is performed by killing a Conduit with a Thunder Drop. *'TIP:' Just keep using Thunder Drop until you get your kill. Or you can go to the Historic District, find an Aura Conduit, get rid of the aura, simply run up to to him, jump, and hit him with a Thunder Drop. *'DIFFICULTY:' Easy Melee Finisher *'STUNT:' Melee Finisher is performed by killing an enemy with the last hit of a 5 hit Melee combo. *'TIP:' Do this in a big crowd of enemies until you get it. Another way is to hit one of the baggier dust men until you get a take down *'DIFFICULTY:' Challenging *'BONUS TIP''': This is actually really easy. Just don't upgrade your melee, find a reaper and just kepp attacking. If you've already upgraded you're melee to full, then just go and attack a First Son's person Category:Gameplay Category:Collectibles